Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four
Glee: The Music - The Complete Season Four is a compilation album featuring every released song from the fourth season of Glee minus songs that were exclusively released on EPs or albums from the season, and is sold exclusively on iTunes. It was released on January 14, 2014. Track listing #Call Me Maybe #Americano/Dance Again #Never Say Never #New York State of Mind #It's Time #Chasing Pavements #Everybody Wants to Rule the World #Celebrity Skin #The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile #A Change Would Do You Good #Barely Breathing #Give Your Heart a Break #Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) #Don't Speak #Mine #The Scientist #Blow Me (One Last Kiss) #Juke Box Hero #Everybody Talks #My Dark Side #Superman #Holding Out for a Hero #Heroes #Some Nights #Come See About Me #Whistle #Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time #Being Good Isn't Good Enough #All That Jazz #Somethin' Stupid #Being Alive #Don't Dream It's Over #Tell Him #I Don't Know How To Love Him #Baby Got Back #No Scrubs #Locked Out of Heaven #I Only Have Eyes For You #Torn #Centerfold/Hot in Herre #A Thousand Years #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) #Love Song #This Is the New Year #Diva #Don't Stop Me Now #Nutbush City Limits #Make No Mistake (She's Mine) #Bring Him Home (Rachel Solo) #Bring Him Home (Kurt Solo) #Hung Up #Girl on Fire #You're All I Need to Get By #Getting Married Today #Just Can't Get Enough #We've Got Tonite #Anything Could Happen #You're All the World to Me #Come What May #Shout #Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone #Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl #In Your Eyes #Unchained Melody #Footloose #How To Be A Heartbreaker #The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up #Cold Hearted #Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way #I Still Believe/Super Bass #Closer #Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go #Copacabana #Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) #Wannabe #My Prerogative #Creep #Mamma Mia #Your Song #More Than Words #Say #Next to Me #Fight For Your Right (To Party) #You Have More Friends Than You Know #Outcast #Don't Stop Believin' #You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' #Everybody Hurts #Little Girls #At The Ballet #We Will Rock You #Longest Time #Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours #Superstition #You Are the Sunshine of My Life #I Wish #Uptight (Everything’s Alright) #Higher Ground #For Once in My Life #To Love You More #I Love It #Clarity #Wings #Hall of Fame #All or Nothing #Rainbow Connection Unreleased Songs #Hold It Against Me #Boys/Boyfriend #3 #Womanizer #Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy #Oops!... I Did It Again #Gimme More #Everytime #Hopelessly Devoted to You #Born to Hand Jive #Greased Lightning #Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee #Beauty School Drop Out #Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) #There Are Worse Things I Could Do #You're the One That I Want #Homeward Bound/Home #Live While We're Young #Let's Have a Kiki #Gangnam Style #Feliz Navidad #White Christmas #Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah #Jingle Bell Rock #The First Noel #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas #Silent Night #Joy to the World #I'll Be Home For Christmas #Happy Xmas (War Is Over) Trivia *Even though the album includes the word 'Complete' in its name, it's the only album of its kind that actually doesn't include all the songs of the season it belongs to. *The songs not included in this album can be found in the next albums and EPs: Britney 2.0, Glee: The Music Presents Glease, Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1, Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *This is the last album ever released containing a collection of all the songs released in a season. Navigational Category:Albums Category:Merchandise